The Swan Lake
by BlueAppleMousse
Summary: "I knew I looked like a zoophile,but i just didn't care.I was in love with this girl and i couldn't ignore it."  A warlock transforms Princess Isabella in a swan and she turns in her human form only after dusk.Edward finds her and...Read the story!Rated M


Hi guys,i started to write again!I'll update Beyond the sky between today and tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy this story. If I don't get reviews after the third chapter,maybe I won't continue.

* * *

><p>Summary: Princess Isabella was very pretty. The prettiest girl in town. She dreamed a perfect,wonderful life as a queen. But what if the fate decided something different for her?<p>

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters neither Twilight,and as you may have noticed,most of the story line is from the "Swan Lake".

I heard a soft,swirling noise and realised with horror that it was too late. I could feel my body twitch,my muscles getting lighter;then,everything went blank. The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was outside,right next to a wonderful pond. There was a lavender smell in the fresh,spring air. I sighed and struggled to get up. I never worried about my clumsiness,but this was too much. Then something white caressed my face,causing me to giggle. I was so ticklish. I noticed my laugh was different,more hoarse.

Then I gasped.

As I stared at my reflection on the crystalline pond's water,I could barely notice the shock all over my face. A pearly white swan was staring at me,it's feathers silky and shiny under the blazing hot sun. Was it really me?

I tried to say something,but the words just couldn't come out of my throat,and I found myself nearly choking. I started to sob while I hid in a tiny dark cave next to the pond,falling asleep again.

I didn't have any dream.

It was already dusk when I woke up. I had a tremendous headache. I sat in front of the pond and glanced at the sun,day-dreaming. I always loved dusk. The only perfect time of the day when everything felt so magical. I always wished a perfect life. A loving husband,quiet,adorable kids,and a bright future as a queen. But now I was probably supposed to live like a bird.

I hate my life.

I closed my eyes,while a tear escaped my watering eyes and landed on my fluffy cheek.

I heard the same whirling noise again.

I gasped.

I was human.

Again.

Then I understood.

I would have been a swan everyday until dusk. I could live with that.

Princess Isabella Marie Swan,the white swan.

Was that supposed to be funny? Well,I wasn't laughing.

As I wandered around the forest,I couldn't help but thinking about the lost princess. She was so beautiful. I shook my head,trying to restrain the improper thoughts I had about her.

_If I could be lucky enough to find her,I could..._

I silently approached the meadow I went to when I wanted to be alone. Sometimes,i just couldn't stay around my family too much. It was getting very annoying.

_Oh Edward,you should find a girl to marry..._

_Hey Eddie,I know this girl that would love to be with you..._

_Wow,you're still a virgin. Come on,you're eighteen already!_

What was wrong with them?I mean,what's so special with being married?I'm happy enough right now.

But...it wouldn't hurt to give it a try...

When I entered the meadow,the sun was setting down. I took my pencil and my sketchbook out and started to write. Writing songs was the only thing that made me relax when I was totally stressed.

As I watched the beautiful colours of the horizon,I heard a soft quacking noise. Automatically,my head turned around,only to find myself staring at a beautiful,white swan. I smiled and looked into my small,brow-leathered messenger bag,searching for my sandwich. Watching the sinuous bird carefully,I broke the sandwich in half,giving one of the halves to the swan. I smiled when he looked at me,hesitating,before he ate it slowly.

I frowned. That swan looked different. Maybe it was about it's chocolate brown,shiny eyes.

I couldn't make out what it was,but that swan looked so human.

He glanced at the sun,then backed of,it's expression looked scared. What was wrong with him?

I followed him into a tiny cave. I heard a soft low noise,then I gasped.

"Princess Isabella?"

* * *

><p>Okay,I know it's pretty short and that I'm a terrible writer...but,can you review please? * puppy eyes*<p> 


End file.
